The Lost Princess of the Unikingdom
by Matthais Unidostres
Summary: What if Unikitty was not native to Cloud Cuckoo Land? What if she was originally from the Systar System? What if she had left an entire other kingdom behind. . . not to mention a certain little brother? (Scenario/Theory based on a clip at the end of a Trailer for The LEGO Movie 2: The Second Part)


_**Author's Note:**_ _This was all based on a theory I had, which was based on a quick shot at the end of one of the Trailers for_ _ **The LEGO Movie 2: The Second Part**_ _where we see Unikitty's castle from the spin-off cartoon in realistic LEGO brick form, along with Puppycorn. This got me thinking, as the Unikingdom and Puppycorn didn't even exist in_ _ **The LEGO Movie**_ _, and thus most of us assumed that the_ _ **Unikitty!**_ _cartoon took place in an alternate universe apart from the movie's universe. After giving it some thought, I came up with the following scenario._

The Lost Princess of the Unikingdom

 _ **Once upon a time, in the fabulous Systar System, there was a two-sided planet. On one side was the dark, depressing, miserable land of Frown Town, ruled by the evil Master Doom. On the other side was the bright, happy, cheerful land of Unikingdom, ruled by the sweet and energetic Princess Unikitty.**_

 _ **Although she was still in her youth, Princess Unikitty ruled her kingdom well, spreading joy and smiles to all of her subjects. She was aided by Hawkodile, the royal bodyguard; Dr. Fox, the royal scientist; and Richard, the royal personal assistant. In addition, Unikitty also had an adorable little brother named Puppycorn. Unikitty absolutely adored her little brother. She loved him more than anything and would go to great length to cheer him up when he was sad and to keep him happy.**_

 _ **All in all, life was very good in the Unikingdom. However, things changed quite dramatically one day with the arrival of a mysterious, divine force from a system far, far away from the Systar System.**_

* * *

Unikitty flew up to the top of the castle shaped like herself, carrying a stack of pizza boxes on her back. She landed and smiled at Puppycorn, who was standing expectantly with a gleeful look.

"Lunch is served, little bro!" Unikitty said as she dropped off the hot and tasty payload.

"Awesome, sis!" Puppycorn said, his tail wagging energetically.

Suddenly, the sky went completely dark.

The siblings looked up at the darkened sky in confusion.

"Huh? Who turned out the lights?" Unikitty asked.

Then, strange, eerie sounding winds began to blow.

Puppycorn looked to his sister fearfully and asked, "What's happening, sis?"

Unikitty met her brother's gaze and shook her head. "I don't know. I- _Yikes!_ "

Unikitty was suddenly lifted up by the strange wind and carried upwards.

"SIS!" Puppycorn shouted as he jumped up and grabbed hold of Unikitty's leg.

"Puppycorn, be careful!" she shouted as she flailed helplessly in mid-air.

"I got ya, sis!" Puppycorn cried out as he attempted to pull Unikitty back down.

"No, little bro! Get inside! Hurry! It's not safe!" she cried out in a panic.

"No way! I'm not letting you go, sis! I-."

Without warning, Unikitty was suddenly wrenched from Puppycorn's grasp, causing him to tumble backwards awkwardly. In the very next second, the winds stopped, and the sky was bright and sunny once again.

Puppycorn looked up into the sky, his eyes big and filled with shock. "Sis?" he said softly.

Suddenly, the door leading to the roof was knocked down by Hawkodile, who was followed by Dr. Fox and Richard as he ran out onto the roof.

"Quick, what's the situation?!" the bodyguard said.

"There was a total eclipse of the Sun and a sudden meteorological event! I need more info!" Dr. Fox said urgently.

Puppycorn slowly turned to his friends, his face filled with sadness and his eyes extra tearful. "She's. . . gone. . ." he whimpered, then he promptly burst into tears.

* * *

 _Finn stared at the Unikitty minifigure in his hand as he snuck back out of his little sister's room. He smiled, taking a bit of mischievous pleasure at being able to get in and out without being caught._

" _You're gonna love it in Cloud Cuckoo Land," Finn said to the figure as he made his way towards the door to the basement._

 _Finn opened the door and quickly walked down the stairs, getting more and more excited as he went._

" _Forget that lame, girly world my sister likes," the boy said, "You're gonna be the ruler of place with no rules at all!"_

 _Finn went over to the aforementioned place, and set Unikitty down in the colorful area._

* * *

 _ **And so, the Unikingdom had lost its beloved princess, and Puppycorn had lost his big sister. With no leader to speak of, it wasn't long before Queen Whatevra Wa-Nabi took over the land, thus finally becoming the ruler of the entire Systar System. Meanwhile, Unikitty was given a new life in a new world by the wizard Vitruvius.**_

* * *

"Wake up, little one. Open your eyes."

Unikitty's eyes blinked open, and she looked up at the bearded, staff wielding figure standing over her.

"That's it," Vitruvius said gently, "Be calm. You are safe."

"Who. . . who are you?" Unikitty asked slowly, then her eyes widened and she gasped and said, "Oh my gosh! Who am I?"

"Calm down," Vitruvius urged, "Do you know your name?"

Unikitty blinked her eyes as she thought hard, then replied, "Unikitty. . . that's my name. . . but that's all I can remember. . ."

Vitruvius gently petted the unicorn cat hybrid, and he said, "It was prophesized that someone would arrive here. Someone with all of her memories blotted out. That someone would become the new ruler of this land."

"But. . . where is here?" Unikitty asked.

Vitruvius motioned with his staff at the colorful area around them and said, "This. . . is Cloud Cuckoo Land. A land with no rules, only pure, joyful creativity."

Unikitty's eyes widened as she finally took in the wonder and excitement of the location. "Oooooh. And I get to be a princess here?"

"That is what has been fortold," Vitruvius replied.

Unikitty flew up into the air, laughing as she looped excitedly. "Aw, yeah! This is great! So what if I've totally lost my memories! I gotta stay positive! No negative emotions allowed! _**EVER!**_ "

Vitruvius actually flinched with surprise when Unikitty suddenly flashed fiery red with rage for the briefest of moments. But in the very next moment, she was smiling and laughing again, and she flew off saying, "Alright! It's time to introduce myself to the citizens!"

* * *

 _ **Princess Unikitty ruled Cloud Cuckoo Land as well as she had ruled the Unikingdom, right up to the day when it was destroyed by Bad Cop. But even after that, she still continued to stand by the new friends she made in this other world, blissfully unaware of her past life.**_

 _ **However, the possibility will always remain that one day, Princess Unikitty will return to the Systar System, and to the Unikingdom, and to her beloved little brother. As for how that will happen, that remains to be seen. . .**_

* * *

 _Bianca admired the spaceship she held in her right hand. She then turned to look at the LEGO Friends Mini-Doll in her left hand, holding it up to the light so the blue plastic wings on the toy's pink and white space suit sparkled._

" _Ready, Sweet Mayhem?" Bianca said to it._

 _The girl giggled as she put the Mini-Doll into the spaceship. Then she turned towards the basement door and said, "Alrighty then! Time to invade my big brother's planet!"_

 _Bianca opened the door and made spaceship noises as she "flew" Sweet Mayhem's ship down into the basement._

* * *

 _ **Author's Note:**_ _It will be really interesting to see if this theory is even close to being accurate. All I know is that it would be both a Tearjerker and a Crowning Moment of Heartwarming if we got a scene in the movie where Unikitty and Puppycorn reunite. The writers have to explain the sudden existence of the Unikingdom and Puppycorn somehow, and being in all the way in the Systar System (Bianca's Room) the whole time would make the most sense. Please let me know what you think of my theory! I can't wait to see the movie to find out if I was right!_


End file.
